


Worth the Wait

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shop Owner Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco has been waiting for Harry for too long.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Dig, I tried to hit as many of your requests as possible. I hope you like the outcome! To my amazing beta: Thank you!

“Skim latte, thanks.”

Harry's skin tingled as he felt the weight of someone’s gaze on him. Not that it was unusual for people to stare at him in public, but this was different. He knew exactly who this person would be. He entered Two Beans – the café Harry had opened after the end of the war – at the exact same time every day, waited until Harry had a break, and ordered the exact same thing. Every single day. It had become Harry's favourite time of day.

“Hot chocolate, full cream milk, hold the marshmallows.”

The scent of cinnamon wafted through the shop as Harry worked. He was moving almost on autopilot, filling the orders as they appeared before him, his attention on that one particular spot in the shop. Rush hour was nearly over, and Harry would have five to ten minutes – fifteen if he was truly lucky – free. His breaks tended to come whenever the customers stopped for a couple of minutes.

“Café Noisette.”

Harry had opened the café fifteen years previously and it had taken off almost immediately. Even before people had worked out just who owned the shop, it had been popular. Selling cookies, coffee, and gourmet sandwiches, it had spawned a series of copycat cafés to open in the vacant spaces left over from the war. Not that Harry was complaining, as that meant he didn’t have to make his own coffee when he wanted it.

“Grande iced, sugar-free vanilla soy latte.”

He raised an eyebrow at that one, but Tim, the cashier, only shook his head.

“You’re the one who put it on the menu, boss.”

Harry chuckled. Yes, he had. So, he supposed, he only had himself to blame. Moving quickly, he filled the order and turned to Tim for the next one.

“All out, boss. I’ll, ah…” Tim’s eyes slid off to the side. Raising his eyebrows in a quick gesture that he clearly thought Harry understood, he grinned. “I’ll make myself scarce, shall I?”

Another tingle ran down Harry's spine. Letting out a slow breath, he stepped out from behind the espresso machine.

“It appears that I have scared your cashier off.”

“Yes, because you are absolutely terrifying.”

Placing his hands down on the counter, Harry leant forward a little. A bolt of electricity ran through him as he met Draco’s eyes. Draco inclined his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Clearly.”

Standing tall and proud, despite the looks he still garnered in public, Draco cut a striking figure. His blue-grey suit was obviously bespoke, as were his matching robes. Every single little thing about him – from his perfectly coiffed hair, to his manicured nails, to the tops of his shiny shoes – should have annoyed Harry. And it had. For years, Harry had quietly seethed from behind his espresso maker every time Draco had entered the café. Holding onto childish grudges was something that he was apparently rather good at, it seemed.

“Short white chocolate mocha?”

“Please.”

That grudge had long since dissipated, Harry knew. It had changed over the years he had been selling Draco his chocolate and developed into something more. It was something Harry had not had the courage to examine further.

“Here we are.” Harry nearly spilled the full cup when Draco’s fingers brushed against his as he handed it over. “Do, er… Do you have a few minutes free?”

At Draco’s inclined head, Harry smiled. It had taken them just over a decade to progress to the point where Harry was comfortable enough with Draco to allow him out the back of the café while he was on breaks. Now, the breaks would seem incomplete without Draco there. Harry called to Tim to let him know that he was leaving the shop. He shook his head when Tim waggled his eyebrows at him and grinned.

“This cashier seems to find himself amusing.”

Harry scoffed. “They all do.”

Pushing the door to the break room open, he held it for Draco to pass through. Beneath the strong, sweet scent of chocolate, there was something different as Draco passed. Harry automatically took a deep breath, trying to work out just what cologne Draco wore without being too obvious. Cool and fresh, it reminded Harry of a hot, summery day spent at the beach. He licked his lips before closing the door firmly behind them.

“Oh, Merlin,” he groaned as he sank down into one of the chairs scattered around the small table in the middle of the room. Leaning back into the chair, he placed his feet on one of the chairs next to him and stretched his arms above his head. “I am way too old to be on my feet like this all day.”

Placing his chocolate down on the table, Draco nudged Harry's feet off the chair. “Perhaps you would like to have someone else cook for you, then? If you truly are as old and exhausted as you claim?”

Harry let out a sound of amusement. “Are you offering?”

Draco didn’t respond immediately. Instead, he settled himself in the chair properly, his hands wrapped around the mug before him. He kept his eyes down, fixed on something on the table. Eventually, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning to meet Harry's eyes.

“What if I am?”

Time seemed to freeze in that moment. Harry's insides began dancing with nerves as little currents ran up and down his arms and spine.

“What?”

Draco’s fingers visibly tightened around the mug. “I have been coming here for the past ten years. In that time, I have never once had the courage to speak my mind on certain subjects. _You_ being one of those subjects.”

“I, er… _What_?”

Returning to staring at the spot on the table, Draco shifted in his chair. “I am asking you out, Potter. I have watched you for years now and…” Draco huffed a breath out his nose. “I’m interested. If you are.”

Harry's mind was blank. Interested. Draco Malfoy was interested. In _him_? He blinked rapidly when Draco turned to meet his eyes again.

“Yes.” The word was breathless, barely audible. Harry cleared his throat. “I–”

“Excuse me?”

They both paused. Silence rang through the break room, broken only when Harry let out a small, quiet chuckle.

“Yes, Draco. I’m interested.”

“Oh.” Harry watched as Draco’s fingers tightened around the mug again. “Right. I will pick you up tomorrow night, then? Say, eight?”

Harry grinned. “Eight o’clock tomorrow.”

*~*

“Draco…”

Harry grunted as he was shoved back against his front door. They had barely made it out of the restaurant. Draco’s hands were seemingly everywhere. Tilting his head back, he gave Draco access to his throat.

“Wait, I – I need to unlock the door.”

“I have waited patiently. For too bloody long,” Draco growled against Harry's skin. “I want you.”

Harry's eyes practically rolled up into his head. A shiver ran through his entire body when Draco pressed close, allowing him to feel the physical proof of his words. He let out a moan when Draco bit his collarbone.

“ _Alohomora_.”

The door opened, causing them to stumble inside. Harry caught Draco before they could go crashing to the floor. They stood for a few seconds in the hallway, just watching each other and panting slightly. Harry's skin was heated and tingling all over, but especially where Draco’s fingers had been a second before. It was he who took the initiative this time.

Draco tasted of wine and expensive pasta. The maddeningly cool scent was stronger than ever, wafting up from the collar of his robes. Harry tangled his fingers through the fabric and stepped backwards, dragging Draco with him towards the bedroom.

“Harry…”

They began stripping clothing from each other, leaving a trail of it in their wake. Draco’s waistcoat landed on the potted plant Hermione had gifted Harry for his birthday. Harry toed his shoes off and sent them crashing into the wall opposite, causing the framed picture of the Weasleys to fall face down on the side table. By the time they made it to Harry's bed, the only material between them were Harry’s pants and Draco’s socks. Lying back against the pillows with Draco above him, Harry smiled.

“I never thought this would happen.” His voice was breathless again, almost inaudible. “Not with you.”

Draco’s pupils were blown wide, covering the grey of his irises completely as he stared down at Harry. “But you’re happy it did?”

Settling in on top of him properly, Draco wriggled a little. Harry Vanished the remains of their clothing. Spreading legs spread wide, he adjusted his position.

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.”

The smile Draco offered up was brilliant. Muttering the protective and preparation charms, he moved slowly at first. Adjusting so they were both comfortable took a little while, but once they had their rhythm, Harry began seeing stars.

Throwing his head back, he dug his nails into Draco’s shoulders. Draco’s teeth nipped at his skin, and his fingers pinched his nipples and grabbed his arse. Pleasure rocked through him as they moved together. This was happening too fast. He wasn’t going to last long, he knew. Reaching to grab a handful of Draco’s hair, he crashed their lips together, earning himself a groan.

Draco’s hips stuttered. His breath was harsh against Harry's cheek as they kissed. Harry squeezed his muscles, urging Draco along.

“Harry – I…”

Meeting Draco’s eyes, Harry brushed a hand along the side of his face. “Yes, Draco… Yes…”

One last his to his prostate was all he needed. His muscles spasmed, his stomach clenched and his head swam as his release hit. He could vaguely hear Draco groaning above him, but Harry was too lost in his own pleasure to be able to work out what he was saying. When Draco collapsed on top of him, he wrapped his arms loosely around his waist.

“That was,” Draco panted, “was…”

Harry grinned. “Worth the wait.”


End file.
